Possessivité
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: O corpo dela era dele, a alma dela era dele e até mesmo seu coração. -Rated M por violência e cenas de sexo - Darkfic


**POSSESSIVITÉ**

GaaSaku – (UA) O corpo dela era dele, a alma dela era dele e até mesmo seu coração.

Rated: Mature (Violência, sexo)

.

Ele a deixava sem ar toda vez que olhava para ela. Era um paciente perigoso, colocado numa cela de segurança máxima. É claro que a obsessão por aquele garoto fez com que ela lesse sua ficha, era uma ficha rubra na visão dela, manchada de sangue e cheia de violência, mas mesmo assim o fascínio que era aquele espécime de homem a forçava a continuar perseguindo-o, seguindo-o com os olhos para todos os lugares, mesmo quando não podia vê-lo, ele estava em sua mente.

Ele era um enigma tão interessante.

Sentiu os olhares dela sobre si. Ela era apenas mais um experimento para ele, testando suas barreiras e o quanto ela duraria quando viesse a começar o contato. O corpo dela era melhor do que as outras que cobriam suas mãos de rubro. Ele odiava aquele lugar, mas poder vê-la por tanto tempo, senti-la ali valia a pena. Lambeu os lábios ao sentir a fragrância dela se aproximando, uma onda de desejo inundou-o e ele sorriu maliciosamente; não demoraria para que ela fizesse contato, era só uma questão de tempo e ele era _muito_ paciente.

Manicômio.

Era ali onde ela passava seus dias, trabalhando como enfermeira e psiquiatra, tentando ganhar a confiança para receber casos mais especiais; como o dele. Ela já havia deixado claro o objetivo que visava para seu chefe, este consumia um amor pela garota mas que sabia não ser retribuído. Ele sempre negava seu pedido, aquele paciente em especial era alguém que ele temia deixá-la encarregada. Era um assassino, um psicopata. Ela persistia. Uma coisa em que era boa era ser teimosa, como bem dizia sua falecida mãe. Sozinha no mundo, guiada por seus desejos e obstinações, ela era o que era. Alguém a ser temida por alguns, a ser amada por outros. Sem saber, ela era fonte de desejo pela maior parte do sexo masculino, porém ela só queria ser desejada por uma pessoa: ele.

E então a oportunidade apareceu e a oferta foi feita, embora de mal-gosto. Ela vibrou quando pôde enfim botar as mãos na chave da cela dele e teve de sorrir quando seu chefe fez uma cara de irritação. Ele era dela agora. Controlando-se par não correr, andou até o elevador e apertou o número 7, andar mais vigiado e perigoso de todo aquele complexo. Sozinha pode dar pulos de alegria e chegou a gargalhar, esquecendo onde estava e apenas se lembrando para onde ia.

Ele sentiu algo mudar no ar. Talvez fosse a nova pessoa a ser designada para ele, já que tinha certeza que seu último psiquiatra nunca voltaria. Riu ao se lembrar do rubro colorindo a mesa. Passos foram ouvidos e seu coração acelerou-se, a adrenalina preenchendo seu corpo outrora inerte. Era ela. Finalmente sua espera haveria de valer a pena, não demoraria para que pudesse sentir o sangue dela escorrer por seus lábios e sentir suas curvas com suas mãos. A porta abrindo e a fragrância preenchendo o ambiente fizeram-no eufórico.

"Finalmente", pensou. Os olhos fixos naquela figura que cobiçava.

Ela adentrou meio temerosa. Não estava com medo dele, estava tão nervosa por enfim poder estar cara a cara com seu objeto de obsessão que suas pernas estavam até bambas. Seus olhares se encontraram. De um lado um olhar frio, calculista, mas que escondia uma chama de desejo; de outro um olhar terno, inocente, mas que demonstrava a grande inquietação e ansiedade por aquele encontro. Ela só pôde ver seu sorriso se alargando quando as luzes se apagaram.

Medo.

Finalmente conseguiu sentir essa sensação. Sua respiração ficou desregulada e ela deu um passo para trás ao ouvi-lo se levantar. Quando deu por si estava correndo, a luz de alerta ligou, o ambiente se tingiu de vermelho. A mensagem de que um paciente escapou foi o suficiente para deixá-la histérica. E então, ela se encontrava no banheiro, andando para a última porta e fechando-na. Sentou-se na privada e trouxe os joelhos até o corpo, afundando seu rosto neles. As lágrimas não caíram. Fez silêncio por muito tempo, ela apenas ficou quieta repensando nas suas ações. Ele a assustava, essa era a verdade. Por mais que ela o desejasse, o passado dele era rubro demais para que ela quisesse tocá-lo. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se escancarar e ficou quieta, imóvel. Até sua respiração foi mantida em tragadas baixas. Alguém chutou a primeira porta e novamente ela foi tomada de pânico.

Ele estava ali.

Apertou-se mais contra o acento desejando nunca ter demonstrado interesse nele. Sua obsessão nunca foi sadia, todos diziam a ela isso, mas ela apenas colocava as mãos sobre os ouvidos e ignorava-os. Como ela desejou não ter ignorado todos os conselhos dados. A segunda foi escancarada e seu coração parecia que ia fugir-lhe pela boca. Viu a sombra dele em frente a porta em que estava, ela apenas olhou para os pés desnudos dele e a respiração parou. Fechou os olhos fortemente desejando que ele a deixasse em paz, mas abriu-os quando a porta foi aberta. Ela se sentiu uma criança temerosa quando sabe que fez algo errado.

Ele era lindo.

Os cabelos vermelhos estavam rebeldes, as bochechas um pouco avermelhadas. Ele trazia um pequeno sorriso sádico e ela soube que ele havia a encontrado. Num ato de bravura, ela joga-se contra ele, tentando escapar, mas fracassando. Ele a agarra em um abraço, tragando a fragrância dela.

- Você me decepcionou, Sakura. –ele disse no ouvido dela, fazendo-a tremer não de medo. –Achei você seria mais divertida. –o aperto dele a machucava e então aquela garotinha frágil e inocente foi substituída por outro alguém. Os olhos esmeraldas brilhavam de forma brincalhona e um sorriso pintava-se sobre seus lábios.

- Então você me encontrou, não é mesmo? –a voz era mais grave, trazia uma sensualidade que não estava ali antes. Ela o ouviu rir, um riso sensual, ardente que a fazia ficar molhada.

- Pensei por um instante que eu estivesse errado, -e então ele lambeu-a no pescoço, mordiscando logo após. O gemido dele preencheu aquele espaço silencioso. –mas fico feliz que não estava errado. –seus lábios ergueram-se até a orelha dela, ele mordiscou o lóbulo, fazendo a gemer novamente. Ela pôde sentir o quão excitado ele estava.

- Eu esqueci por um instante quem você era –ela confessou, recebendo uma mordida mais forte. –As memórias de você e de quem eu era foram apagadas, enterradas. Eu devia viver sem me relembrar das suas investidas violentas ou do quanto meu corpo foi violado por você –ele separou as pernas dela, trazendo sua saia para cima – Mas você não poderia me deixar esquecer não é mesmo...? –ela gemeu novamente quando um dedo dele penetrou-a.

- Você foi a única que escapou e levou meu coração; eu o quero de volta. –e então ele abaixou as calças, seu membro já ereto, e penetrou num solavanco. Sangue escorreu pelas coxas dela, mas ela não gritava de dor, apenas gemia como se estivesse imersa em ondas de tesão. Ele encostou-a contra a parede e iniciou uma dança carnal violenta, retirando e enfiando seu membro contra ela de forma instintiva, animal. –Não se preocupe, não deixarei que você fuja novamente. –ele disse em meio a grunhidos. O hálito dele colidiu contra a orelha dela, -dessa vez vou devorá-la por inteiro. –e então seu sêmen invadiu o corpo dela, fazendo-a gritar seu nome e sendo tomada pelo orgasmo.

Ele jogou-a contra o espelho, ainda dentro dela seu membro tornou a enrijecer, pedaços do espelho cortaram-na, o rubro coloriu sua pele enquanto uma nova dança se iniciava. E então ele pegou um dos cacos, seu próprio sangue escorrendo por seu braço e se misturando ao dela. Ela o olhou, a boca entreaberta, bochechas rosadas. O olhar letárgico, cheio de desejo e a promessa do fim.

- Então é isso, não é? –ela conseguiu dizer enquanto era violada novamente por ele, não que se importasse. Ela era dele desde que se descobriu como gente. Ele a olhou, analisando-a. Um olhar maníaco cobria a tristeza que sentia.

- Você já sabia que isso acabaria aqui, Sakura. –ele sussurrou, começando a cortar o braço dela. Ela não gritou, apenas gemeu quando ele acelerou o ritmo. O chão coloriu-se daquele rubro, o som de pele contra pele dava um ar selvagem a aquele banheiro tão sem graça. Enfim, ambos atingiram o orgasmo novamente, ele retirou-se dela e ela segurou-se em uma pia, muito fraca para se manter em pé. Olhou para ele e em um impulso jogou-se contra os braços dele beijando-o e fazendo com que o caco perfurasse seu peito. Ele olhou para ela surpreso, afastou-a enquanto ela tossia sangue. Ela escorregou até o chão os olhos começando a se fechar, ele ouviu alguém gritando pelo nome dela e descobriu que era ele. Não acreditou que pudesse dar aquele grito desesperado de alguém que ama. Cobriu o peito aberto dela com as mãos, tentando parar o sangramento. A mão dela cobriu a mão dele e tirou-a dali.

- Não me decepcione agora, Gaara. Termine o que começou. –a respiração dela foi acalmando-se, os olhos quase fechados. Ele apenas olhava para aquela garota que pertencia a ele. Tudo dela era dele, o corpo, a alma e até o coração. –Aishi...teru. –e ela deixou de respirar. Em meio a uma onda de fúria, e o desespero da perda, ele abriu o peito dela e retirou o coração com as mãos, sentindo-o quente. Levou-o até sua boca e o lambeu, sentindo o quão doce o sangue dela era. Olhou-a ali: caída, morta, linda como sempre fora.

- Eu a prometi que a devoraria por inteiro, Sakura... e nunca quebro minhas promessas. –e consumiu o coração dela, comendo-o de forma voraz. Ela sempre seria dele e de mais ninguém. Só ela e apenas ela.

Quando as luzes voltaram, fora encontrado no banheiro o corpo de Sakura e um recado escrito com sangue na parede.

"Ela era minha e de mais ninguém"

**Owari**

**N/A: **Um acesso de criatividade me tomou esse domingo e fui forçada (tentada) a fazer essa fic. Não tenho certeza se alguém a lerá, mas para mim já foi uma grande vitória conseguir postá-la aqui.

Para aqueles que venham a lê-la, gostaria de pedir que mandem REVIEWS, já que isso me ajudaria a melhorar minha forma de escrever.

Agradeço a todos,

**S**_ayu _**K**_oishimoto_

_ficwriter S&M  
_


End file.
